7 Days To Steal Your Heart
by Rainy1
Summary: "Oh come on, Liz, give me more credit. Seven days is more than enough time to get you to fall for me. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I had you wrapped around my finger at one point in our friendship anyway. I know that I'm pretty hard to resist so I don't blame—" Her hand to his cheek abruptly silenced him. ((Rating may change))


"Why does packing have to take so long? It's only for a week!"

Elizaveta Hedervary tossed herself onto the floor with a groan. Her long, fair hair cast over the dorm floor like small rivers. She had a fat, lime green suitcase by her side that was obviously overfilled.

"You'll get used to it in no time." A small voice assured from the door. Elizaveta glanced over to see her close friend and dorm mate, Lili, standing patiently by the door.

"This is your second year here. You have this down like the back of your hand." The brunette commented as she pushed herself up off of the floor and sat on her knees. She glared at her suitcase before grasping the handle tightly. Her blonde friend chuckled goodheartedly and opened up the door with a small creak.

"Come on, Liz," Lili urged, "I want to be on the road to big brother's house before traffic gets bad; everyone pushes their way to get out of the parking lot."

The young Hungarian woman gave her friend an understanding nod before throwing herself onto her feet. She staggered slightly before reaching for her plump suitcase and lifting it up with a grunt. With a final nod, Elizaveta gave the go to Lili, and the two were off. They paced quickly down the hall, trying to avoid the anxious crowd of college girls buzzing their way in and out of their dorms. The building was alive with the sound of excited women prepping for their first break of the year, and the pair had a difficult time maneuvering out of the hall. After what seemed like miles, Elizaveta reached for the large doors and pushed it open, instantly being greeted by the cool autumn breeze. The brunette smiled in satisfaction and held the door open for her friend before walking outside, the excitement radiating off of her.

"Lizzie!"

At the sound of her name, Elizaveta shot her spring green gaze to the left. She didn't have much time to react before a pair of skinny arms threw themselves around her torso, causing her to drop her suitcase in surprise. Just as quickly as it happened, the intruder freed Elizaveta. She was met by the smiling face and lively green eyes of one of her closest friends.

"Feliks!" She squeaked, giving the shorter boy a friendly smile.

"I'm like, totally excited for this super deserve break! Aren't you?" He cooed, flailing his arms about for good effect.

"Oh yeah, I am more than happy to have some time off. What are your plans?" She asked with a friendly grin. She glanced over towards Lili, who was standing behind her with a patient smile fixed on the Hungarian.

"I'm taking Toris out of town! He deserves it, like, _so_ much more than I do! He has already worked his cute little butt off so much, and we've only been in school for like, a few months!" Feliks explained, his voice bright with glee, "And what about you? Do you have any plans with a certain Mr. Edelstein?"

Elizaveta's face instantly flushed. She frowned exaggeratedly at him and tried to mask her blush.

"No! He's going up to the East Coast for a music program. And we're just friends, Feliks! We haven't even seen each other since the concert!" She countered. Her mind whisked away to her Austrian friend whom she had met at a musical performance for their schools last year. He was probably already at home, diligently writing and performing the beautiful music that she had ached to hear again since the last time…

Felik's sharp giggle reeled Elizaveta from her thoughts. His hand was placed over his mouth in an attempt to shield his shy yet knowing smirk.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later! Have a good break! Like, you too, Lils!" He waved a friendly departure to the pair, which they returned before he walked off in the opposite direction to drag his boyfriend out of the library and away from his school work.

"Come on, I want to get in the car before it gets too packed…" Lili grumbled, hoisting her suitcase back off of the ground. Elizaveta followed suit and they were off again. The pair hardly moved five feet before a flash of blond whisked passed them. It took Elizaveta a minute, but she soon recognized Alfred Jones, an obnoxious boy her age, dragging a red faced Arthur Kirkland by the hand away into the parking lot. The British boy was throwing out a steady line of curses at the tall American, which flew straight over his head. Elizaveta smirked and leaned in towards Lili.

"Do you think they're dating yet?" She whispered. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to assume so by the looks of it. Hey, did you hear…"

Lili's soft voice soon faded out of Elizaveta's hearing. As they reached the parking lot, Elizaveta caught sight of something that she never expected. There, just a few feet in front of her, was a tall man leaning against a sparkling white car. He had a cocky grin etched onto his face, and he stared at Elizaveta with all too familiar ruby eyes…

Elizaveta froze in place. Lili caught sight of her friend's distress and paused as well. She frowned at the Hungarian's shocked expression, and was about to speak, until she was rudely interrupted by the most ear splitting voice she had ever heard.

"Long time no see, huh, Liz?" Gilbert Beilschmidt crowed as he stepped towards the pair. He had the smuggest look on his face, and Elizaveta was about ready to slap the damn thing off.

"I haven't seen you since we graduated high school, Gilbert."

"And you haven't spoken to me since. That's not very awesome of you, Liz." Gilbert purred in return. Lili shifted uncomfortably and stepped closer to her friend. She had never met the infamous Prussian; however Elizaveta had told her countless stories about him and their adventures together. The silver haired male caught sight of the older girl and looked her up and down like a piece of meat, which only made her even more uncomfortable.

"Who's this? I don't think I've seen her before." Gilbert observed, that damn smile never fading from his lips.

"Her name is Lili… Gilbert, why are you here?" Elizaveta responded, obviously not in the mood for dull chit chat. Gilbert simply shrugged nonchalantly and brushed back his soft hair with ease. The brunette noted that he was still taller than her, which only made her want to knock him over the head in hopes of bringing that height down.

"What, you don't want a visit from the awesome me? I thought that being friends for fifteen years meant that I could come see you whenever I want. It must've been unbearable without me here." He cooed. Elizaveta was fuming and found it difficult to contain her annoyance. She was about to respond, until a soft tap on her shoulder from Lili silenced her.

"Um, Eliza…" She whispered, keeping her cool gaze on Gilbert, "We're going to be late…"

Elizaveta nodded apologetically, her gaze still fixed on her old friend.

"I'd love to stay and talk, Gil, but we have to go."

"I'll take you."

"Excuse me?" Elizaveta's eyes widened in disbelief, and she had to blink a few times before his reply registered in her mind. The Prussian grinned slyly and took a step closer to her.

"I don't see why not. You'd get to spend more time with me, and we both know that you'd enjoy that." He replied, boosting his own ego. Elizaveta glared at him and Lili shifted yet again as Gilbert drew near.

"Just go with him, Eliza… I'll meet you at Vash's house, alright?" She explained with a soft pat to her friend's shoulder. Elizaveta grumbled, but nodded despite herself.

"Fine, I guess…" She muttered, floating her gaze away from Gilbert. The pale young man stared Lili down as she awkwardly walked passed him and into the parking lot, making her face glow with embarrassment. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Gilbert fixed his gaze back on Elizaveta. She looked absolutely furious with him and refused to make eye contact.

"Oh please, Liz. We both know that you missed me; no need to look so angry." He smirked; his snowy eyebrows raising in such a Gilbert-like way that Elizaveta couldn't resist placing her emerald gaze back on him and gifting him with the best glare that she could manage.

"Shut it, Gilbert." She hissed as she snatched her suitcase from the dead grass that it was resting on and stomped over towards her old friend. He continued to stare at her with that infuriating expression; however he stretched out his hand as she approached.

"Give me your shit; I'll put it in the backseat." He offered with a playful wink. Elizaveta frowned, but shoved the heavy suitcase into his chest.

"I guess chivalry really is dead." She spat, her voice beginning to sound more teasing rather than aggressive. The taller man caught note of this and tossed her bag into the backseat of his sleek car with a grin. Without another word, the pair made their way into Gilbert's vehicle. The Hungarian woman was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia as she sat down in the passenger's seat. His car was very messy: the floor was littered with paper and food wrappers, the backseat was covered with items hidden in plastic bags hidden beneath a brown blanket, and the damn thing reeked of cologne and wurst. Despite how revolting it was, the smell and look of the car was just like the one he had owned back in high school, and Elizaveta's face softened at he memory, which Gilbert took note of as he started the car.

"Just like old times, eh?" He commented. The brunette pouted and slugged his shoulder playfully as he pulled out of the parking space. She was about to slap him with a witty reply and top it off with a sly grin, until he harshly drove around the corner of the parking lot. Elizaveta squeaked and clasped her hands tightly around his arm in freight.

"Gilbert, you idiot, what are you doing!?" She shrieked as he sped out of the campus, earning himself a few angry honks.

"You were with Antonio and me when Francis was driving us home while being drunk. I think you can handle my driving." He spoke, his crimson eyes fixed on the rode. Elizaveta chose to ignore him, but not before sending him a sharp glare as she retracted herself off of his arm.

"Turn right when you get to the next street, alright? Vash's house is down that road, just as long as you don't miss the left turn." She explained. Gilbert just nodded casually and soon made the right turn. Granted, he turned sharply and almost hit another car, but he managed to not kill anyone. He did, however, win himself a minute long death glare from his companion.

"If you continue to drive like you're blind and drunk, then I'll make you pull over and I'll show you how to actually drive." She snapped. However, Gilbert's more than likely arrogant reply was drone out as Elizaveta watched the designated left turn speed right out of her sight.

"Gilbert, you missed the turn, you idiot!" She hissed, glaring daggers at him. The Prussian just nodded and flashed her a toothy smile.

"I know that." He replied as he continued to drive further and further away from the Hungarian's destination. The brunette in question was fuming as she kept her sinister gaze locked tightly on her old friend.

"What do you mean 'I know that'?"

"I'm taking you to California to spend the break with me."

And then Elizaveta's world crashed from under her feet. Her mouth dropped in utter disbelief as she stared wide eyed at the smirking Prussian besides her. He glanced at her, and his small grin transformed into a large shark-smile upon seeing her shocked expression.

"What!?" She hollered, causing Gilbert to wince in his seat, "What do you mean? You're taking me out of state! Gilbert, what the hell!? _Te őrült?! Elfogyott az összes mutatványokat húzta, ez a legrosszabb_!"

She continued to scream at him in her native tongue, and even began to throw ruthless punches at him. Gilbert gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to simultaneously block the raging woman's punches and still drive.

"Why me!?" She finally screeched out a language that the snow haired man could understand, "Why didn't you take Antonio or Francis with you instead!?"

Gilbert managed a smirk as he continued, rather unsafely, to drive while deflecting the hits.

"What's wrong, Liz? I thought that you would be honored to spend all of your sweet time with me! I know that I would."

And just like that, Elizaveta was complete and utterly snapped. She screamed at the top of her lungs and flung herself at Gilbert. She was practically on top of him as her violent blows grew more intense. Gilbert's view of the road was almost completely blocked by the screaming Hungarian, and he knew that it needed to stop.

"Fuck, Liz, I know that I'm irresistible, but get the hell off of me before you fucking kill us!" He growled as he continued to try to maneuver the vehicle. The threat seemed to have hit her because she quickly removed herself from him and sat back down in her own seat. The air between them was heavy with awkward silence for a very long while.

"Just give it a chance, alright?" Gilbert spoke, wiping the silence away, "We used to spend time together every fucking day. I haven't even talked to you since we graduated. Can't we just do it for the hell of it? For old time's sake?"

There was a long pause. The air felt crisp and still as the two young adults sat in contemplating silence. The albino was about to speak up, until the brunette beat him to it.

"Fine." She whispered in a single breath. Gilbert felt his shoulders untense, and he gave her a wink, which she chose to ignore. Her eyes drifted away from her pale friend and into the backseat, where she saw something… Odd. The brown blanket was lifted up slightly to reveal a large box. Elizaveta's curiosity got the best of her, and she reached over and swopped the blanket off to reveal the mysterious object.

"Is that alcohol!? Where did you even get that; you're barely twenty years old!" She snapped, sitting back up and gifting Gilbert her best glare. The man in question gently placed his foot on the break as they approached a red light.

"Francis knows a guy." Came the reply, "And it's not like we haven't drank together before."

"We were sixteen and it was our first buzz! Besides, you spent the whole time calling every damn number in your phone and screaming nonsense at them while Francis hit on me more than he usually did and Antonio was giving all of us bedroom eyes and complained about how horny he was."

Gilbert suddenly ripped out a long strand of ear piercing laughter at the memory. His obnoxious laugh hit Elizaveta with a wave of nostalgia, and she couldn't help but smile softly. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Three hours had passed since Gilbert and Elizaveta had been on the road. The time was spent by them fondly recalling the times that they had spent together, making sure to skip over the awkward ones and just stay with the humorous ones. Elizaveta had also made sure to text Lili and explain what had happened. While the older of the two was a bit nervous that her friend would be so far away with only Gilbert there, she wished her a good break nevertheless.

"Goddamn, I'm starving." Gilbert complained as he steadily sped down an almost vacant road. Elizaveta nodded swiftly in agreement and glanced at the clock. It was half passed seven. Being a college student, her eating habits weren't necessarily habitual, but that didn't excuse her hunger.

"There's a diner about a mile ahead. It's pretty shitty, but it should hold us over." Gilbert explained. The Hungarian nodded quietly and decided to take a closer look at Gilbert for the first time since he had picked her up. He hadn't really changed much since she last say him in May roughly four months ago. He seemed to have gained a small amount of muscle, and his hair looked cleaner and slightly longer, but besides those small factors, he was the same old Gilbert she had known since she was five years old.

"Like what you see, Liz?" He teased, grabbing her away from her observations. He gave her a toothy snicker, and she pouted and tried to refrain from hitting him again.

"I'm just seeing how much uglier you've gotten since school ended." She remarked, sporting a cocky, proud grin that mirrored Gilbert's. The man in question chuckled and he turned into the parking lot of the diner as Elizaveta's emerald gaze wondered onto the outside of the building. It was a cheap, homely little place with a red roof and brown walls. There were about four cars resting in the parking lot as Gilbert pulled into a space. In comfortable silence, the pair undid their seatbelts and sauntered out of the white car.

"It feels great to get out of your dirty, booze filled car." The brunette teased as she met the taller man by the truck of his car.

"My car is just as awesome as I am!" Gilbert countered as they began to walk up to the doors. Gilbert paced ahead of Elizaveta and reached out for the large glass door. He held it open for his company, which only earned him an eye roll as she stepped inside. Elizaveta concluded that it was shitty. It smelt like American food and it was very warm and sticky. Despite those flaws, it had a homely feel to it; a bar, a good amount of brown and green tables and booths, western photographs framed and hung delicately upon the green walls, and three parties chatting contently from their tables. Gilbert was getting a table from a young, blonde hostess as Elizaveta observed her surroundings. She saw Gilbert give the young woman a wink as she led them to their booth, and she rolled her eyes with annoyance. Stupid Gilbert has been spending too much time with Francis…

The next half hour was proceeded with casual silence as the pair placed their orders and waited for their meals to arrive. Elizaveta had ordered a simple sandwich and water, while Gilbert, after complaining about being underage, ordered a soda and a hamburger. The two continued to chat freely about nothing in particular, until about halfway through their meal, Elizaveta brought up something that had been bothering her for the past few hours.

"Why did you take me instead of someone else? We haven't even talked in months." Elizaveta pointed out before taking a small bite of her sandwich. Her heart stopped for a moment as she watched Gilbert's lips curl into his signature 'i-like-to-fuck-things-up' smile.

"I want to see if I can get you to fall in love with me."

Elizaveta's brilliant eyes almost popped out of her skull, and she choked viciously on the morsel of food that she was previously trying to swallow. After hacking and choking in between chugs of water, she threw down her hands in protest.

"You what!?" She coughed, unable to control her anger while Gilbert grinned slyly at her from across the booth.

"I will have your heart by the end of your break. Really, I thought that I spoke clearly enough the first time… Unless your college lectures are making you go deaf." He replied as the arrogance and narcissism leaked in between his words. The tough Hungarian was about ready to kill him as she glared her daggers at him with as much intensity as she could manage.

"I hope you're aware that my break is only a week long." She hissed after wiping her would with a napkin. The Prussian just shrugged calmly and took a long sip of his soft drink.

"Oh come on, Liz, give me more credit. Seven days is more than enough time to get you to fall for me. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I had you wrapped around my finger at one point in our friendship anyway. I know that I'm pretty hard to resist so I don't blame—"

Her hand to his cheek abruptly silenced him. Elizaveta threw herself to her feet as Gilbert rubbed his stinging cheek with a childish pout.

"Liz!" He whined as his sharp eyes followed her out of the diner. He groaned and lazily stood up as well. He dug in his back pocket for his wallet as he approached the front of the diner. The blonde hostess caught sight of him and grinned shyly.

"Here, this should cover it. We have to cut our time here short, she… She's been sex deprived and can't wait any longer." Gilbert lied as he pleasantly placed the money on the surface that the younger woman was standing behind. She blinked in astonished confusion as she watched Gilbert pace collectedly out of the building with a smile on his face, but not before giving the girl a sly wink.

Outside, he found his Hungarian friend making her way angrily towards his car. She was tossing her hands above her head animatedly, and Gilbert concluded that she was probably talking about how stupid he was.

"Liz, wait!" He called as he dashed up to her.

"No, Gilbert! I'm not going to play these stupid games with you anymore!" She hissed. Elizaveta turned around sharply and glared at Gilbert with such intensity that he took a step back.

"Oh come on! You had no problem spending time with me when we were kids!" He countered as he folded his arms across his chest and smirked playfully at her. Elizaveta fumed; he wasn't taking this seriously at all! Elizaveta was downright furious, and decided to do what she did best. She stepped back an inch and kicked her leg up as hard as she could muster, and kicked the Prussian square in the groin. Gilbert immediately fell to his knees with a gasp and cupped his injury over his pants. It was Elizaveta's turn to smirk down at him as muttered to himself in German in between pained gasps.

"Not so funny now, is it?" She huffed at him. The man slowly looked up at her as a faint smirk appeared across his thin lips.

"_Gott,_ Liz, save the dominance for the bedroom…" He purred as he began to regain himself. He chuckled to himself as he staggered to his feet while Elizaveta watched in harsh silence. After a moment, they locked eyes and Gilbert's face grew serious.

"Just give me three days, okay? Tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday, and if you really hate it as much as you think that you will, then I'll take you home." He tried. The brunette just continued to stare at him with an unnervingly blank expression. Gilbert could feel the anger in her eyes, and so he tried again.

"Come on, Liz! Think of all the fun that we had as kids! With my awesomeness and your… Kind of awesomeness, it was fucking great! We can do it again, for old time's sake."

The pair stood enveloped in contemplating silence. Ruby gaze never turned away from emerald. Elizaveta maintained her stance and harsh glare, and Gilbert was beginning to get antsy and impatient. He was just about to argue with her yet again, until she emitted a faint sigh.

"Fine." She breathed, "But you better fucking take me back _as soon as_ I tell you too. I don't want to deal with you for a longer time than I have to."

Despite her threatening words, Gilbert gave her a handsome smile, and she soon found herself smiling back.

"As you wish, _prinzessin." _He snorted as he ruffled her hair affectionately. She slapped his hand away, which only made him chuckle as he walked towards his car with Elizaveta on his heels.

"We both know that I won't be driving back here in three days. Nobody can ever get tired of someone as awesome as I am." Gilbert added as he ducked into his car with a sly smile. As soon as Elizaveta got inside the car, she sent a strong punch to his shoulder.

"_Ne próbálja ki szerencse_." She hissed as she buckled her seatbelt. Gilbert didn't reply, however he did flinch and squirm in his seat uncomfortably as he sat down.

"You still have a really strong kick…"

* * *

**It's finally here! I came up with the prompt back in September, got all of the plot notes done by the end of that month, started the first draft of chapter one in October, finished that in the beginning of this month, and then finished the final draft today!**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter is too long; I couldn't figure out where to end it. I was going to end it at the first break in the chapter, but the diner scene was a must have for the opening chapter, so I had to keep going. The last part of the chapter from where Elizaveta slaps him in the diner to the very end was actually supposed to be in the next chapter, but I thought that it'd fit better here. **

**I doubt that the rest of the chapters will be this long since I like to keep each chapter I write around 3,000 words, but we'll see! Chapter 2 also won't be out til January at the latest because it takes a while for me to write because I do a lot of art related things, plus I have 4 other fanfics to work on- 3 of which currently still need the plot notes completed!**

**Well I hope at least someone enjoyed because I'm super excited to work on this! I won't beg for reviews every chapter, but I do appreciate them a lot and they give me encouragement to get the next chapter going quicker so it can be up sooner!**

**Translation Notes:**

_**Te őrült?! Elfogyott az összes mutatványokat húzta, ez a legrosszabb! - **_**Hungarian ; "_Are you crazy?! Out of all the stunts pulled, this is the worst!"_**

**___prinzessin - _German_ ; "princess"_**

**___Ne próbálja ki szerencse -_ Hungarian ; _"Don't try your luck"_**


End file.
